kobcampfandomcom-20200213-history
Vapar's den
The Den The pack is currently living in a cave west of the human road. It is not very large, and You've become familiar with this location and how you've been using it in the time that you've been here. Areas Within the Den: * Y1 - Cave Entrance. The entrance to the cave. It is rigged with traps, but everyone in the den knows them well, and is able to move through the entrance easily without triggering them. * Y2 - Defensible Area. This area was left as a choke point for your pack to be able to try and defend themselves against an attacking force * Y3 - Kitchen & Food/Goods Storage. This is where all of the food and dry goods are kept and cooked. Also where any miscellaneous stuff is stored * Hallway south of Y3 - Expansion work. The far SW wall of this cave has been where the miners have been working since finishing the escape tunnel. They intend to build a larger living space, so that they can begin on individual living quarters. * Y4 - Sleeping/Living Area. This area is where your pack is currently sleeping and spending their waking hours when they are in the den. It is a bit crowded, even with your small numbers, since you eat, sleep, and work in here. No one is happy about the conditions, but you have to make due, considering * Y5 - Well & Hatchery. This is where everyone goes to gather their water, but is also the hatchery, where 12 kobold eggs sit in nests of small sticks and blankets * Y6 - Escape Tunnel. When the pack fled from it's former cave and landed here, the first thing they worked on was having the miners dig an escape tunnel in the event of another attack. These are those who remain from the pack of Vapar, after being driven from their home east of the human road to their current den. Kol Kol Vapar, an older kobold who leads this den and has for several years. He is brass colored, but his coloring has faded some in his years The Party Tutts Nippe Pebblechest Tiamutt Fangalore Warriors Dekk, a young male red kobold, eager to fight. DEAD. Killed during the attack on the den on 4/14. Rurk, a black adult male kobold Qrokod, a red adult male kobold, with a scar across the left side of his face. Kinrex, a red young adult male, Ake, an older adult dark red male kobold, who is known for his loyalty. Oski, a young adult female red kobold who has a commanding presence among the others.She enjoys playing dice. Asgre, a young adult female silver kobold who has is very practically dressed, looks like she doesn't eat much, and tends to flirt with all of the males in the pack. Hunter/foragers Daaksi, an older black adult female who is slender and shabbily dressed. She is known to try and mate with many of the young males, and has a stutter. Izreele, an adult red female kobold, who many in the den feel is touched in the head. She is paranoid and always distracted. Miners Magnik, an older black kobold, who dresses pretty shabbily. He hates the humanoids for what they've done to your kind. Jodzeergurk, '''a young adult silver kobold with a commanding physique, but is known to be afraid of spiders. '''Cooks Jatrixeb, '''a portly adult red kobold who dresses like they've been barely surviving living out in the woods for years. He has a reputation for being inappropriate and bores people with his stories. '''Isgi, a female youngling red kobold who is learning how to cook from Jatrixeb. She is shy and quiet when Jatrixeb is around. Smith & Tinkerer Orranrald, '''who is a tall (for a kobold) red adult, who despite the general poverty of the den, likes to dress as someone of importance. He has a reputation for being a bit greedy, and enjoys collecting miscellaneous pieces of metal and bits of other things that he uses to tinker. '''Brood Caretakers Sesisse, an older female white kobold who is always seen dressed in gaudy clothing. She is practically a walking skeleton as wiry as her frame is. Odka, Is a young adult red kobold who is talkative, and very attractive as kobold females go. She is in charge of caring for the hatchery. Herbalist Gahru, an older green kobold, who is short, stocky, and loves to tell and hear stories. Laborer Regrol is huge for a kobold. a Dark red female, she is imposingly big and strong compared to the others in the pack. She distracts easilyand likes to collect elven artifacts and writing. Teacher & Historian Ragoh, an adult female green kobold, is the pack teacher, who instructs the younglings. She has a strong faith in the great dragons and is often seen listening to Izreele's teachings. Dragon Cult Acolyte Izreele, an adult female red kobold, who worships the Ancient Dragon Mosot, the Eater of Sheep. She appears unkempt and rotund, and is the pack's best teller of stories. Younglings Ogzep, a red male kobold youngling Dregrolk, a red kobold youngling Uzna, a brass female kobold youngling Category:Groups